Two can play this game
by Little Red Raider
Summary: Bri Swan, Bella's sister. Gets hit by a car and Bella, whom is a vampire, brings her to the Cullen's for help. I suck at summaries I know just read please! rated M for language.....I changed the title just to let anyone who is confused know!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my new story!! Well actually first story but whatever!!You get me point!  
Flames are welcome so please message me I don't care if your saying I hate it or I love it!! But I need some type of feedabck!  
Alright well here we go.

"Bella!" I shouted running towards her but tripping over my robe, sending my hat thigny flying off."Woopss"  
"Smart Bri!" she giggled crushing her freaking rock hard body into me.

"I can't breathe!!" She laughed nervously and stepped back. That's when I noticed her golden eye's. Where in the world did she get those.  
"How do you have gold eye's"  
"Contacts.."she muttered dryly rolling her eye's in the process.

"Well atleast their not black...that would be freaky!" WE both started laughing as we walked away from the huge crowd of people laughing, crying, screaming, and lots of other weird things. Bella and I on the other hand had things to do and people to see...not really.  
We were just two girls going to have fun celebrating my graduation from Highschool.  
"So were we going sis"  
"Well...I was thinking that me and you could go on a cruise or something"  
"And how will we afford this? With you go to college and all that?"

"Hello! Do you not remember I was engaged at one point Bri but broke it off for..many...reasons"  
"I liked him he was nice!" She growled slightly and rolled her eye's..again!  
"Fine...when does the cruise leave"  
"Well tommorow..." I cussed in my head loudly and stopped dead in my tracks.  
"TOMMOROW!! HOW IN THE FREAKING WORLD AM I GONNA BE PACKED BY THEN"  
"Hello! Your talking about me here! I already packed for you dim wit!" she shouted back smacking me in the back of the head.  
Bella and I are such great sisters..we love eachother at one minute then can't stand eachother the next!  
"Fine..."I muttered walking towards the car again."Is it just gonna be you and me or...?"

"No...ofcourse not! Alice and Rose will be there too"  
"Forgot...can't have on triplet without the other two!"I giggled thinking about how they look nothing alike...yet are the best of friends and people get them confused somehow? Don't know how they do that..but whatev.  
"Holy shit Bri watch out!!" Bella screamed trying to move me out of the way of the speeding car. I closed my eye's bracing for impact. And oh hell did it come! I felt like a bus was slamming into my sides.  
Crushing every bone on my left side...well technicly it wasn't a bus it was a crummy old BMW but same difference! I fell to the ground with such a force that I felt both of my knees shatter. Immediatly Bella's cold hands were shaking my shoulders...and it hurt like hell.  
"Shit..shit ..shit!" she kept muttering shaking my shoulders harder.  
"Dammit...Be..la...stop..."I wheezed out coughing up blood. She immedialy stiffened. My eye's rolled back into my head as I lost consisous.

I woke up to the sounds of hushed voices.

"Dammit Alice I have to see Carlisle NOW!" Bella's REALLY loud voice shrieked throughout the room causing me to wimper! Immediatly her cold hand was on my fore head."OMG Bri are you awak I'm so sorry"  
"It'scough fine...atleast I'm dieing with a story!" I whispered trying to raise my arm but the pain was too intense.  
"Hello No...You are not dieing! No way...I will NOT let that happen!" She screamed causing my ears to hurt...REALLY Bad!  
"Shit Bella your gonna burst my ear drums!" I screached.  
"Alice...can...can anyone..."Bella whispered. I strained my ears to listne to what Alice was saying.

"Edward's the only one with that much self control.." Self control? What the hell?  
Bella took a deep breathe and I couldn't make out what she was saying. The next thing I knew was I was being carried out of the room, and my could barely breathe.  
She set me down on something soft and I tried to look around but relized I was strapped down...weird.  
"I don't fucking care what you think Edward she's my sister and I am NOT letting her die! So either you bite her NOW or I will seriously kick your ass until you do!" I heard Bella hiss from where I was currently tied down!  
I actualy started laughing! Ya luahing it hurt but I couldn't help it! Bella isn't one to cuss! It was HILARIOUS! I quickly hushed myslef though as I heard her stop hissing or talking..whatever it was!  
"Fine...but I don't want you around.."this weird velvety voice said..hehe velvet..How can a voice be that velvet? Whatever! Wow I've been saying that alot lately! Funny!

I felt something sharp pierce my skin in my arm then neck, then other arm, and other arm! Holy crap! I felt like I was on fire and couldn't help screaming.  
"I'm sorry love...but you'll feel better later," the mysterious voice whispered in my ear. And why did he call me love? Alittle weird! AHH crap I'm on freakin fire! SHIT! I felt another sharp thing go into my skin but the burning sensation that I thought was coming was replaced by a cooling. Well this is different!  
"Did that help?" I nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. I felt the cool skin leave mine and I whimpered.  
"Do you want me to stay"  
"Yes..."I whispered hoarsly."But first what's your name"  
"Edward"  
"I had a dog named Edward...Holy shit! Am I on fire Edward?" he chuckled darkly.  
"No love..your not on fire"

Did you like it? If you didn't I don't care tell me anyway! I'll have the next one out soon!! 


	2. being Bri

Hey everybody!! Ya I'm a little hyper but whatever!  
Thanks for reading my story and please...please review and send messages I don't care if their mean!

Chapter 2

"What?!" I screached causing both Bella and Alice to cover their ears."That's so freaking awesome"  
"It's not all fun Bri it's very difficult." Bella warned being all mom on me.  
"Oh come on pish posh bring on the human blood I can stand it! I'm not kidding lets go"  
"Alice"  
"I don't know I can't see..." Alice whispered shaking her head in dibelief."..Edward...bring it in..." The door nob twisted and his body slipped in holding a canister with a weird smell coming from it. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"That."I snorted." Cannot be human blood! It smells like a really crappy perfume"  
"Holy crap! This girl is fuckin AMAZING!" Emmett shouted high fiving me.  
"This better not be my power or else this sucks!" Immediatly the canister caught fire."Swweeetttt! I can make this catch on fire"  
Edward freaked and dropped the glass, stomping out the fire with his shoe.  
"Dude do that again!" I concentrated on the flowers by my bed, that I didn't need, and just like that it caught on fire.  
"SWEEETTTT!" I squealed again jumping up and down."This is sooo awesome! Bells why didn't you tell me you were a vampire earlier? I could've already been able to catch things on fire! You know how cool this is!"

Apearantly Edward left the room, how did I not notice? And came back but with Carlisle. I stopped jumping and an akward silence filled the room.  
"Well...this is fun and all but uhhhh.." I started." This is quite akward and I just don't like akward...it's all...akward!" Emmett supreshed a laugh along with Alice and Jasper, but Bella, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle all had serious looks on their faces.  
"Alright well Brianna.I would like to this power of yours." Carlisle said shaking his head at my little speach.  
"Ok...well what do you want me to burn?" He looked around the room and stopped at a candle and picked it up and set it on the desk.  
"This will do." And with that I stared at the candle and it just caught on fire. Carlisle looked at me with curious yet suprised eye's.  
"I told you it was awesome"  
"True Brianna, but lets see if you can control any other elements?" he asked making me nervous by saying Brianna.

"I go by Bri, and thats fine. How do I do that exactly?" Carlisle looked at me confused and then turned towards Edward apearantly having a conversation in their heads."Well as Edward explained to me when you caught the canister on fire you were mad,  
so if we can try some other emotion mabye something will happen.  
"Okkkk..."I said slowly kinda confused. We all walked downstairs and outside.  
"Now Jasper can you just give Bri an emotion any emotion." Jasper nodded his head and looked over at me. I started feelin..sad.  
Like I wanted to cry. Immediatly as if we turned on a switch it started raining. I started smiling and twirled around in the rain. Soon Alice and Emmett joined me as the rest watched us.  
"I love this!" I shouted into the sky falling back onto the grass. I put my hands behind my head and watched as I stopped then started the rain over and over again. Suddenly someone picked me up and I screamed as a lightning bolt hit the ground next to me.

"Woah...that was so cool! You gotta do that again Bri!!" Emmett squealed like a little kid getting ice cream. I stood up and lighting shot through the sky over and over again hitting rocks, trees, and Emmett. "You gotta try this Bri ti feels so..amazingly weird!" he shouted from across the field. A bolt of lightning shot down towards me and the electricity shot through my veins causing the most amazing feeling ever! I can't even explain it!  
"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but Emmett you were right that was AWESOME"  
"I know I know I'm a geinous"  
"Sure lets go with that..." I looked over at Bella who was all sad and stuff. I walked oer towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine Bells. Really..I love this!" I told her trying to get her to stop worrying! "Please just live alittle! Dance like theirs no tommrow!" I said quoting a song by an ok Rhiana song.  
"Fine, but I can't help feel guilty Bri I am your big sister! I should've been able to save you." Before I could say anything Edward came over and put his hand on my shoulder smiling down at me then started talking.  
"Bella...don't worry about it. You should just be glad she's here with you now! And take that time for granted." he said winking at me and walking away.

"I can't believe him!" Bella hissed glaring at the back of Edward's head. I stared off after him lovingly.  
"I don't know I like him..." She turned sharply at me and glared."What...I can't help it he is pretty damn hot! And hey his venom is in me! I can't help but be attracted to him!" I said defensivley.  
"I'm watching you two..."she muttered walking off saying things like "stupid shiny volvo owner" and "stupid blonde sister"  
"I'm pretty damn hot huh?" Edward chuckled lightly walking back over. I glared at him and hit him in the arm.  
"Ya that's exactly what I said what are you gonna do about it?" I asked trying to hide my smile.  
"this." he mutter smahing his lips to mine. Oh man it felt like a million lightning bolts were hitting me. He licked my lower lip for acess witch I gave him and our tongues dance together as his hands held my waist and mine travled to his messy bronze hair. We both pulled away at the same time...not that we needed air but that we didn't want it to go any further.  
"Damn.." he mutter smiling the most adorable crooked smile. I couldn't help but return it.  
"Damn straight would be more like it"  
"WOO Go Eddie!!" Emmett shouted pumping his fist in the causing me to start laughing and Edward to growl. I lay my head on his chest and tried to supress my giggles.  
"It's ok Eddie. Let Emmett have his fun," i giggled running away. Edward chuckled and ran after me and caught up to me pretty fats. I screamed as he grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder.  
"AHH Alice help!!" I shouted kicking and screaming along with laughing. Alice immedaitly kicked Edward behind the knee and he fell causing me to land below him.

Alice started laughing and walked away trying to control herself. I looked up at Edward and started laughing too.  
"Ha ha ha your soo funny." he said rolling his eye's.  
"I know aren't I?" He got up and held his hand out for me to take. "Why thank you Mr.Cullen"  
"Anytime Ms,Swan." 


End file.
